ANML
by W1ll3r
Summary: This is team ANML (ANiMaL). This is to introduce the new team in my other RWBY story please enjoy. They will be short.
1. Amber

An orange tabby cat Faunus was sitting on a roof top. She was wearing a black top with an orange hoodie, a pear of orange jeans with black chains, one inch black heels with orange socks, and a black collar with an orange bell. She has green eyes, orange tabby cat ears and tail, shoulder length orange hair with two black bows each one ties a few strands of her hair together in front of her human ears, 5'9 (5'10 with heels), slim but curved, and one cat fang showing on the top left.

She was looking at a big building that you won't notice till someone points it out. She than looked at some papers she was given that states _'Your mission is to infiltrate the building. Steal a priceless relic from the White Fang. They have taken over the building with guards on patrol every hour. Three snipers on top and don't know what to expect inside'_. She than got up and ran to the building by jumping across the other roofs. She stopped at the closest roof to the building and hid behind a chimney to avoid the snipers.

Play song: Joker and the Thief from Wolfmother

She looked to see an opening. She saw a few trucks with the White Fang symbles on them, a dive in gate guarded by White Fang goons, a window 120ft away from the ground on the side of the building behind the gate. She activates her semblance to go invisible and climbs down the roof, ducks under and stick to the under place of the trucks, and stopped using her semblance. When the truck passed the gate she activated her semblance and rolled out from under the truck.

She than took out her weapons. A pair of hand guns with blades attach to them arcing down. She than stabbed the wall to climb up to the window when no one was looking. When she got inside she scanned the area and many bookshelfs. In the center was the relic being guarded by 15 White Fang goons and in the corner was three captured humans. A man, a woman, and a little girl. She knew she couldn't ignore them but they were guarded by eight White Fang goons. She climbed down hid behind a bookshelf that was the fourth closest to them and threw a gray bell at them.

That gray bell than release a cloud of smoke blinding them. She than ran into the cloud of smoke and when the smoke cleared all the White Fang goons were down. She the the family to stay put then went to get the relic. She was then in front of the 15 guards. One tried to call back up with a radio but she shoot it out of the guard's hand. They all then charged at her and she ran to them.

She did two side kicks to hit two of them to four others. She than shot one in the foot and used the blade to slash up taking out the guard. She than threw a red bell at six of them and shot it to explode in fire taking out six of them. Then the final four guards surrounded her but then she activated her semblance. The guards were confused till she appeared behind one of them. She then sweep kick and punched the guard that she was behind of to the ground. One of the other ones tried to punch her but she grabbed his arm and threw him to other guard the was about to hit her. The other guard was about to land a hit when she than pointed her guns at her. She than shot the guard and then reloaded when she was knocked out.

End song

She walked up to the relic and was about grabbed when the door of the building came down. There was mechs, VPD, and professor Ozpin. "I see you completed the mission I gave you and more." Ozpin said looking at the family.

"You sent me on this here mission?" She asked having a bit of a accents (American southern accent to be précis)

"Why yes and for completing the mission would you accept going to to my school?" Ozpin asked her.

"To go to Beacon. I would love to go!" she said with a big smile.

"Great. Now before we go what's your age and name for the school's database." Ozpin asked.

"Okay! I'm seventeen and the names Amber. Amber Tab!" Amber said with a toothy grin.

—

_Team ANML_

_A: Amber Tab_

_N:_

_M:_

_L:_


	2. Nat

A white fox Faunus was sitting in a cafe and was staring at a tall building. She stood at 5'6, long white hair, Navajo white skin, blue fox eyes, white fox ears, and a white fox tail. She was wearing a magenta shirt with a Navajo white vest, Navajo white skinny jeans, magenta shoes, and magenta cross belt around her hips. She than sat up and walked to the tall building. She opened her scroll to check a message. There was a message that said _Becarefull sis - M_. She than replied _You to sis - N_.

Play: In My World by ROOKiEZ is PUNK'D

When saw walked in she saw that there was 20 guards that was in the room. When they saw her they took out their weapons. Ten has swords, six has guns, and four has electric batons. She than took out her weapons. It was a katana with a dust cartridge that can turn into a handgun. The guards with swords or batons charged at her. She then activated her semblance, which is to add extra power to dust, then shot them in place with ice dust ammo. She than cut them down with her katana and started to deflect bullets from the guards that has guns.

She than started to hit the guards' bullets back to them. When they were all down she than ran up to the elevator and put a fire dust bomb and sent it to the basement. She reloaded her weapon with fire dust ammo and shot the elevator's door open. She grabed one of the cables and shot her way up. Mid way to the top of the building the fire dust bomb finally exploded in the basement and it boosted her to the top faster. She saw the top floor elevator door and started to shoot it open with the fire dust getting a power boost.

The door burst opened and she got through it. She then aimed behind a man with a briefcase at the window. She shot the window while running to the man. She than grabbed the briefcase and jumped out the window. After she jumped the explosion cought up taking out the the building. She reloaded her weapon with another ice dust ammo and started to shoot the ground making an ice slide to safely get to the ground.

Song end

She met up with her sister at a cafe. Her sister looks just like her and the differents is that she has the opposite colors (just switch the colors). They were talking until professor. Ozpin came up to them. "I believe you two have completed your missions?" he asked and they both nodded and she handed him the briefcase. "Good. For your rewards would you two like to atten to my school?" he asked them. They both nodded yes.

"Good now for the school database. What is your age and names?" he asked them.

"I am 17 and my name. It is Nat Millie." Nat said with a French accent.

—

_Team ANML_

_A: Amber Tab_

_N: Nat Millie_

_M:_

_L:_


End file.
